I was in love with a Malfoy
by LaLunaMae
Summary: Luna-Mae Chann is a half Veela in her fifth year of Hogwarts and has been friends with Scorpius Malfoy for three years. But things are starting to change. rated m for language and sexual content. contains slash.
1. I fucking missed my friends

I glanced up at the familiar surroundings, as a warm smile spread its way across my face. "Finally" I whispered to myself.

"Now be Good dear, I don't want any owls from professor Lockley about you misusing the potions again. You know what the consequences will be."

I tried my hardest to suppress a giggle. After learning a very interesting potion last year, I had thought it would be a good idea to give it to Rosie Weasley. She was nice enough but she needed to be taught not to try and shout the correct answer to the teachers, over other people's attempts. As a result of giving her this potion, she was unable to move or speak. It all went incredibly well if you ask me, and I thought It was a very good plan indeed, that was until Lockley asked me why my rat was still squirming. When he went to show me Rosie's expected 'perfect example' he realised what was going on. Let's just say he was not happy in the slightest. Thirty points where took from Ravenclaw. I was not a favourite in the house that week.

"And I'd wipe that grin off your face right now, missy"

I sighed deeply and looked my father in the eyes "Of course dad, no problems." And I was honestly hoping there wouldn't be. After last year the last thing I would want was another fucking howler. Remembering the incident still made my cheeks burn. It wasn't a pleasurable experience. Yes, I would defiantly try to stay out of trouble, but it had a way of finding me.

" Are you sure you've got everything Loo? I will not be driving to Hogwarts this year to drop anything off, regardless of how much detention you will get" My mother said, looking me in the eye.

When she looked me in the eye, even I felt intimidated, fascinated, in complete awe. My Mother is full Veela, a creature filled with so much beauty, but so much rage. You do not want to get on the wrong side of her. She looked exactly like me, to the point where we looked more like twins than mother and daughter. We had the same waist length ebony hair (a very uncommon thing to happen in a Veela, even in a half breed), The same piercing blue eyes that turned a lighter shade of blue-gray when we where upset or angry. The same young pale face, with slight rosy cheeks. Even the same five foot six skinny frame, with small breasts and small hips. Yes, me and my Mother where very very similar, but there was something in her face. She looked so much wiser and more experienced than I. I had a very naive look about myself. I always had a very lost look , whereas my Mother could be alone in the middle of the Sahara and she would still have the same cool look in her eyes, the look that makes her seem like everything will be okay, that she knew exactly where she was going. And if you looked into her eyes, you would too. It was a special gift that she had, and one that I had inherited from her. If somebody looks into our eyes, they will feel the exact way that we are feeling. Nobody at Hogwarts is aware of this gift, and I am nothing but glad. It comes in handy.

" Yes mum, I'm positive I've got absolutely everything. This is my fifth year, I'm fifteen. I'm not a child". She looked at me with a look of doubt on her face, and gave a sarcastic "hmm" that lasted a little too long.

"Well" I said to break the awkward silence, "Better get going, everyone else is on the train, only five minutes until it leaves, want to get a good seat. Love You, Bye" I turned around and stepped onto the platform before turning around and blowing a kiss towards my parents. A few people around them misinterpreted who it was aimed and looked delighted, gazing in my direction. Sad little Perverts.

"Good Bye Loo" My mother sang, waving.

"Stay out of trouble!" My dad added, giving me a stare as if you say " and you better HAD stay out of trouble, or else."

I was relieved just to be away from my parents for a while. We live in the countryside in the middle of nowhere. Which means, in the summer, apart from the odd owl, I had very little contact with anyone else. It had been a very boring summer, to say the least. The highlight had been the trip to London to get my school supplies, which is saying something, I hate London. There's far too much technology. I don't know how to work anything. I struggle enough with trying to teach myself the currency so that I can buy myself some decent clothes. I loved the muggle shops. They had shops with strange names like "Cow" and "pop" that sold the most beautiful vintage clothes. Why you'd name a shop after an animal or an onomatopoeia, I don't know. But I was satisfied with the clothes I had bough and brought to Hogwarts, they where a lot better than the crap that you got down in Hogsmede.

As I was walking down the ancient steam train, towards my carriage, I saw multiple heads of students poking out of the carriages, mouths open staring at me in awe. It sounds awfully big headed but I knew that I was attractive. When I looked in the mirror I saw myself as anything but. I could point out multiple things that where wrong with me. But I knew that to many other people, I looked flawless. To be honest I didn't like it. It was nice sometimes to get attention off particularly attractive people, but the majority of the time it was so painfully annoying.

And now there was a whole year of new students, all who have never seen me before. Most who have never seen Veela before. I think it's going to be an interesting year.

A few carriages and a whole lot of stares later, I was at my usual carriages. A huge smile on my face and a case in my hand, I opened the carriage door to see Ruby, Alex, Fergus, Lorcan and Socrpius. I was so happy to see them all, and a huge grin spread across their faces when they saw me.

"Luna!" Ruby squealed when she saw me, jumping up to hug me. It felt so good to be with everyone again. I hadn't seen them since school.

Ruby released me and looked at my face "Why is it that you seem to get more and more beautiful every year? It's unfair on the rest of us." I don't know what she was talking about. It was her that had grown even more in beauty over the summer. Her shoulder length white curls where bouncing and her perfect smile was flashing.

She sat down as Alex stood up, picked me up and spun me around in a hug.

"And how was your summer Loo?" he asked.

"Long" I replied, groaning. " And fucking boring. I noticed you where too busy having fun on your Romanian adventures to send me an owl?"

Alex had gone away with his older brother Darryl all Summer to try and find dragons in Romania. Their numbers had being dying down lately, nobody knew exactly why.

Ruby and Alex where my best friends, I'd met them on my first day of Hogwarts. Me and Ruby where first to be placed in Ravenclaw by the sorting hat, so we sat next to each other, got talking and a friendship developed from that. Ever since that first night we where inseparable.

Alex was different. He had stared at me all the way through first year but I thought nothing of it, most people looked at me. I was half Veela, it was expected. I thought he was pretty cute, sure. So when he asked me out at the start of second year, I was pretty happy. We got to know each other and he was so lovely that we spent a lot of time together, but that's it. He was good-looking and lovely, sure, And a great listener. But there was no chemistry. I think we where always destined to become really great friends. So we decided that's what we would be. And ever since then it's been me, Ruby and Alex.

And then there was Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy was a distant relative of Ruby's. They where second or third cousins or something, but their families had always been in close contact. Ruby and Scorpius came to the train station together on the first year and, being the only thing that each other had at the time, they agreed to get the train together every year, no matter what, until their last year of school.

So i was introduced to him on the first day of the second year. On our way to school we all got talking. Fergus and Lorcan where Scorpius' two friends (Fergus was in Slytherin with Scorpius, Lorcan was in my house. I don't know why they are all such good friends but are in different houses, nobody ever asks.) , they're both perfectly nice, rather interesting people, but they don't have the charisma or charm that Scorpius has.

Scorpius doesn't have what you can call a great reputation in our school, his Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy, is an Askaban prisoner and rather famous for being on "You Know Who's" side when he took over. From what I know about the issue, when there was that massive battle in Howarts, Scorpius' Father and Grandmother left or something. But his Dad, he still has the death eater's mark on his wrist. He tries to hide it, "You know Who" hasn't been seen for years. The majority of people have accepted he's dead, some think he'll return. I don't particularly care for any of it. The past is the past and I seriously doubt it will repeat itself. Scorpius is lovely once you get to know him, as is his father. You just don't want to get on the wrong side of either of them. You don't even want to get too involved with them.

* * *

><p>It's a fucking shame i don't take my own advice.<p> 


	2. You learn something new every day

I had fucking missed my friends.

The train ride back was an interesting one, with some _interesting _conversation to say the least.

"So Alex, how many Romanian girls did you shag?" Fergus asked, raising his eyebrows a little too high.

"Ferg!" Ruby cried, eyeing him disapprovingly. "We aren't all as sex-obsessed as you, I'm sure that Alex has much more respect for himself, than to sleep with some little Romanian…"

"Can we please change the subject?" Alex interrupted, looking much too sneaky for a carriage full of teenagers.

All of our eyes widened.

"Fucking hell", said Scorpius, propping his chin onto his hand and finally engaging in the conversation. "He fucking did, he's shagged some girl!"

All eyes where on Alex, I'm surprised he wasn't exploding. He looked like he would with the red in his cheeks.

"She was nice!"

Alex was trying to defend himself. You can't justify anything with Ruby around, it's a physical impossibility.

"Had you known her for longer than a week?" Ruby asked, bringing her face close to Alex's to give him a close look of disapproval.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Fucking legend" Scorpius winked.

"That is vile" Ruby remarked.

"Was she a good fuck?" Ferg asked.

Alex quickly scrambled to pick up one of his revision books and muttered something about doing homework.

A smile played across my lips as I glanced up at Alex, he didn't look at me. My attention was then moved to Scorpius, who was reading a book in his lap. He really had got even more attractive over the summer. I had had a crush on him since meeting him. Ruby knew about this but asked very little about it. It was, after all, her cousin. But It was almost impossible not to stare at Scorpius. Especially after having being denied the chance to look at him for so long. Not that I hadn't thought about him. I Had DEFINATLY done that. Usually at night, if you understand what I mean.

He looked older, and much more like his Father. His blonde hair had seemed to have got even paler, and was now almost white. His eyes seemed brighter, and looked much greener than they previously had. He'd grown a good few feet, and seemed more muscular. I don't know what exactly had happened to Scorpius, but I liked it. A lot.

Scorpius eyes glanced up and met my gaze.

"Luna?" He asked questioningly, flashing a smile at me.

"ngh?" was all I managed to say.I didn't mean for it to sound like that, but I was thinking about him, and not thinking about myself.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows into a perfect arch.

I nodded slowly, he smiled and returned to his book.

Malfoy had changed. And it seems the way I feel about him had changed even more. I wanted him. I defiantly wanted him. So I guess that was the mission this year, to figure out how.

The rest of the train journey passed as quickly as it always did. We talked, I stared at Malfoy, we ate, I stared at Malfoy, I gazed out of the window, I stared at malfoy, We slept, I stared at Malfoy, etc. Occasionally Scorpius would once again meet my gaze. Whenever this happened I would look out the window as quickly as I could so he didn't catch me out. At one point though, he did. And do you know what happened? He winked at me. He had the self assured confidence that I was after his cock so much, that he winked at me. Regardless of weather it was true or not, there was really no need for the cockiness.

The train eventually arrived at the station, and I smiled as I was met with a familiar face I had gone all Summer without seeing.

"Ah, Ello' thur Luna!" Hagrid smiled. His beard seemed to have got even bushier over the holidays, and he looked as though he had put on weight. But it was Hagrid. 100% and I'd missed him dearly.

" Hello there Hagrid, good Summer?" I asked, grinning.

"An eventful one at least!" He chuckled. "Went up to Romania for a while to see what's going on wi' these Dragons, Ministery are doin' a ruddy good job of keeping it quite, I tell yer'! Thur's thousan's of bloody people protesting about Dragons up there! They say the ministery's bin' killin' 'em off n' claimin' it's for protection of some sort. Ministery are denyin' it all of course. I'm just not sure what to believe!"

"Alex has been down there with his Brother all Summer you know, he didn't mention anything about protesters. Mind you, his brother lives in the middle of nowhere, but surely there's protesters all over the country, I'm surprised he didn't say anything."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know 'ee was up there! Ahh, tell him to come to mine after the feast for some tea, I'd love to 'av a chat with 'im about what he saw, need some catchin' up. You should come!"

"I'd love too. I'd better be going, everybody's setting off, I'll see you later Hagrid!"

And with that I began my desperate search to find Ruby and Alex through crowds and crowds of people. I kept bumping into first years, asking me where to go and staring at me, I pointed towards the boats and continued my desperate shove. After around five minutes of doing so, I found the others.

The journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful. It was mostly Ruby moaning to Alex about how "now they where alone she felt it is her right to tell him that sleeping around is not clever. And she's frankly disgusted with his behaviour." I completely tuned out. I had spent the summer with my parents, I had had enough moaning.

The feast was everything I hoped it would be. I had spent all Summer drinking Mum's Stews which where not the greatest thing in the world. They'd usually end up over the plants ( which incidentally didn't seem to like them either. I don't think Mum's yet realized that the daffodils in the back garden are vomiting) or in the toilet. It was just nice to eat some real food.

I told Alex about Hagrid's invitation to his hut after the feast, he stayed silent for around thirty seconds before telling me that he wasn't feeling great after the train journey, and was in need of an early night. This was the first I'd heard of this "illness". He didn't seem very Ill on the train when he was bragging about Fergus how wonderful "Lacura" was at giving blow jobs. Neither when he was trying to tell Ruby about how they where "in love" and "ready to take their love to the next level" on the way back to the castle.

I decided to let it go anyway, I was rather tired and would prefer to spend the night in front of the common room fire and thinking about Scorpius. We could visit Hagrid tomorrow, I needed a quite night in bed.

* * *

><p>But things don't always go according to plan.<p> 


End file.
